1029384756srsfandomcom-20200215-history
Celgin Khagan
Celgin Khagan, born Tatpar (c. 885-November 4, 931) was the oldest son of Aydhar Khagan and leader in Grey Türgesh. He was the disputed Khagan in 912 and undisputed Khagan in 931, the year of his death. Early life He was born to the future Aydhar Khagan and Yïltis Khatun in Jahaki. Aydhar Khagan, not liking any of his sons at the time, refused to give Tatpar any title, and declared that he would rather give the Khaganate to one of his brothers upon his death. The Khans, who helped elect the Khagans of the state, agreed with Aydhar Khagan's stance. Seeing no reason to stay after growing up, Tatpar travelled east to his uncle's realm, Grey Türgesh, around 905, and lived in Syganak, becoming the leader there under his uncle. Exile and defeat After Komsog Khagan became the leader of Grey Türgesh, Tatpar was made Khan under him of the area around Syganak. Celgin Khan, however, became unhappy with his uncle's rule along with many other Khans in the area, and was a major player in the rebellion against him. After an embroilment between the leaders of the rebellion, Celgin Khan declared war against the winner of the fight, Cikesi Khagan, who was a distant relative. However, Celgin Khan was outnumbered. By the end of 813, he was imprisoned, stripped of all of his titles, and banished back to Ciray. After series of events Tatpar was reduced to a member of his father's court. His father, furious, called him foolish for fighting Cikesi Khagan, and told him that he was lucky that he didn't get killed. He was sent away by Aydhar Khagan as a mercenary and worked in various warrior bands for the next decade. Return and rise to power In the winter of 929, Tatpar returned, once again declaring himself Celgin Khagan of Grey Türgesh. This time, Celgin Khagan had nearly two decades of military experience, being the leader of his mercenary clan. The Khagan, Kavalbuz, was originally unaware of the invasion, as he was fighting the invading Büri clan of the southwest. The invasion from Celgin Khagan may have also been financially supported by his relative Bayin Khagan. This war continued through 930, as Celgin Khagan continued to gain ground within the state, even though the distraction of the Büri clan had somewhat stopped being a problem. The western Khirgiz clan was harassing Kavalbuz Khagan's lands though, forcing him to send units north and away from Celgin Khagan. However, all of his southern units had been defeated in battle, and so Kavalbuz Khagan was forced to flee north and undisputedly grant Celgin Khagan the Khaganate by the beginning of 931. Reign Though Celgin Khagan had succeeded in his ambitions, Grey Türgesh would never be as powerful as it had been under Komsog Khagan. Celgin Khagan had lost most of his troops in the war against Kavalbuz Khagan, and the cities of Jahaki and Al-Dzulpas had been annexed by the Büri clan, who was always a threat. Syganak, though still under Türgeshi control, was largely abandoned save for a small temple. Yangikent had become the new capital, but it was a much less powerful city than it had been a couple centuries earlier. The Torghulid Khanate was becoming more and more powerful within Grey Türgesh, and possibly had an even larger army than Celgin Khagan. Despite all of these problems, Celgin Khagan thought his nation was prospering, and so did little to improve it. He was a much better military commander than ruler, and the economy of Yangikent was ruined because of this. Shortly after becoming the Khagan, Celgin Khagan died in an accident, though this was likely actually an assassination. After his death, his son Bazar, now called Gezekuli Khagan, managed to keep control of Yangikent, but most of the clans that had been under Celgin Khagan's rule, including the Torghulids, split off and became independent. Family and legacy Celgin Khagan had two sons, Bazar (Gezekuli Khagan) and Jükün. It's thought that Terek Khatun, a Karluk woman, was their mother. Though Celgin Khagan eventually became a very capable military commander, he never knew how to rule a nation, as his father hadn't wanted him to rule in the first place. Thus, Celgin Khagan has become somewhat of a symbol of the Grey Türgeshi decline, which would continue after his reign. Category:Melganid Campaign Category:Characters